


X-Ray

by WigglingPudding



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, SuperBat, X-ray Vision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WigglingPudding/pseuds/WigglingPudding
Summary: Four times Clark used his x-ray ability on Bruce.1. Injuries2. Locating him3. Colours4. Underneath his armour and suit (literally)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is self-beta'ed. I apologize for any mistakes.

  1. **Injuries**



It did not take Superman much to make him fly all the way from Metropolis to Gotham in minutes. All it took was Bruce’s rapid heartbeats and the scream that no normal human would able to hear.

Like a God descending from the sky, Superman slowly lowered himself on one of the many buildings’ roof. His eyes immediately landed on the figure clad in black. Crouching low in his usual Batman pose as he looked down at the dark Gotham city. Unless one had super hearing or x-ray vision, one would have missed the sound of cracked rib bones grinding against each other or see the five cracked bones, one broken rib, one swollen wrist (it was obviously dislocated and Batman must have set it back himself) and a lucky stab underneath that Kevlar armour.

“Bruce” If it was two years ago, Batman would have snapped at him for calling out his real name when he was Batman and out in public. Silently his feet landed on the ground right beside the Dark Knight. “You’re hurt”

Superman tried to gently pull Batman to face him by his shoulder, but his hand was shrugged away. With his back still facing the Kryptonian, Batman growled.

“They will heal”

“Why didn’t you call for my help?”

“I do not need your help”

Clark’s big heart cracked a little at how stubborn his lover could be. For a thousand times now, Clark had been reminding Bruce to just call his name if he was very hurt or needed help and Clark would have rushed to his aid and drop everything he was doing. Hell, he would risk exposing his identity for Bruce if he ever hears Bruce’s heartbeat weaken. He would have ignored the fact that he was working in Daily Planet with everyone in the office working and flew right out of that window just to not waste another second trying to find somewhere he could fly without people noticing him.

He would do anything for this man.

But that stubborn lover of his would never call him. Out of pride or embarrassment, Bruce never told him, but Clark never pushes him for answers.

“At least let me fly you back to the manor for treatment. It’s faster than your Batmobile” Superman sounded desperate, trying to come up with any excuses to stay with Batman just to make sure his injuries are treated.

This time, Bruce was silent. Clark patiently waited for Bruce’s answer. It wasn’t the first time Bruce tried to come up with an answer using minutes. Hell, Clark waited three hellish weeks for Bruce to answer to Clark’s confession.

The Dark Knight slowly turned around to look at the man clad in blue and red. Only to regret when he was met with those bluest eyes begging him to agree. He was well aware that he’s weak towards those inhumanly blue eyes. He was even more aware that Clark and Superman were his weakness.

In the end, Batman nodded silently. Superman all too happily and carefully wrapped Bruce in his red cape (“It’ll keep you warm” Bruce scoffed) and held the bundle of black and red in his arms. Flying high towards the manor.

 

  1. **Locating him**



For an hour Clark has been trying to contact Bruce using the communicator for Justice League’s use. He knew he should not be worried. It was not the first time that Bruce did not answer calls from the Watchtower. Though rarely. Maybe he was busy or going through a mission that he had to leave the communicator behind. Or he was just having a long relaxing bath and he did not want to be interrupted.

Yeah a long bath, he unsuccessfully trying to convince himself.

Clark thought his heart jumped out of his throat when someone actually answered.

“Bruce?” he called hopefully.

“I apologise but Master Bruce is not here at the moment, Master Clark,” Alfred said as formally as usual.

“Alfred!” he said, trying not to sound disappointed that it was not Bruce. But since Alfred picked up he might as well ask about his lover. “Can you ..uhm.. tell me what is Bruce doing right now? Well if it’s not classified”

“Are you perhaps worried about Master Bruce?” Clark could not deny that. “Master Bruce is currently in Russia as an undercover.”

The Kryptonian did not even try to hide his disappointed sigh. There was no point hiding from Alfred. Or Ma and Bruce. Or Lois. Or anyone close to him. He was literally an open book.

No wonder he had not been seeing Bruce anywhere or in the Watchtower and his heartbeat sounded more distant.

“Ah, but he was supposed to be back two days ago. He was never fond of keeping contact when he was going undercover. Would you be a gentleman and check on him in Russia?”

In a heartbeat, he was teleporting from the Watchtower to Russia. It wasn’t that hard to try to find Bruce in such a big country. All he had to do was focus on his heartbeat and use his x-ray to locate him.

Without thinking of a plan or even thinking at all, Clark (in Superman costume) burst through the wall with a happy smile. Too happy and eager to see and feel his lover that he had been missing for days.

Just as the dust and rubbles cleared Clark saw Bruce sitting with a group of Russian gangsters, in the middle of a poker game and drinking.

“Ah” he was too focused on ‘checking on Bruce’ he had forgotten that Bruce was still in undercover and he was supposed to keep it low.

Bruce rubbed his face with a hand and groaned.

“I was going to go back tonight” he mumbled behind his hand.

Clark could only grin sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Oops..?”

The next day, Superman was on the cover of the newspapers about the news of how he literally busted the biggest Russian gang’s base.

 

  1. **Colour**



Every morning, after sharing their loves and affection in the bedroom (or the Batcave, the Watchtower, the Daily Planet and etc) Clark would make sure to make use of his x-ray ability to check and confirm his guess.

The first time they had touched each other, the colour on the next day was blue.

The colours were mostly dark colours that suit someone elegant and beautiful like Bruce.

Though Clark’s personal favourite was that red and blue one with the Superman logo on the back. It took him by surprise and he spilt his coffee all over him. Bruce only raised an eyebrow at him.

This morning, Clark tried to use his x-ray ability on Bruce like every morning as he hid half of his face behind the mug of coffee. Bruce was just standing in front of the stove, wearing one of Clark’s shirt two sizes larger than him that the Smallville Zoo tee-shirt reached the middle of his thighs instead, as he cooked scrambled eggs in Clark’s kitchen. Just a little lower and x-ray, he could see what was underneath that cloth-

“Trying to see what kind of underwear I’m wearing today, Clark?”

Clark coughed and once again spilt his coffee. He should have known Bruce would find out what he was doing staring at that ass every day.

“Too bad” Bruce grinned mischievously “I’m not wearing any today”

As if to show his point, he lifted the hem of his shirt a little higher.

Clark was carrying Bruce back to the bed a second later.

 

  1. **Underneath his armour and suit**



Literally. As in every time. Clark would secretly x-ray what was underneath Bruce’s Batman suit or his Bruce Wayne suit. He said to himself he only wanted to check if Batman had any new injuries. But the more he stared, the longer he wanted to keep staring at Bruce. Especially that ass and-

“Superman” Batman’s growl snapped him back to reality. All the Founders of the Justice League were staring at him “Try to put some effort in paying attention to the meeting.”

Before going back to the meeting, Batman has said three words in the Kryptonian language to Clark that made Superman grinned ear to ear with a tint of blush on his face.

“ _Not my ass_ ” Bruce has said in perfect Kryptonian.

**Author's Note:**

> I made Clark a little bit too pervy, didn't I.. Oh well~ In my head Clark would always be that puppy, adorable, head over heels, love blinded kind of lover when he looked at Bruce. Bruce would be that tsuntsun but seductive.  
> And yes, that Colours literally means the colour of Bruce's underwear. And yes, Bruce purposely wore a red and blue undie with a superman logo on the butt when he realize Clark's doing.  
> I find it cute, just the other day saw a batman undie.  
> Well this is my second Superbat. I'm glad that 'Superman Kidnapped Billionaire Playboy' is accepted. Hopefully this will as well.  
> Thanks for reading and continue to guide me and treat me well~  
> Oh and the x-ray on undie thing is inspired by one of Haining's art as well.


End file.
